


Education and all sorts of horrible things

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, My Fair Lady (1964), Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: Accents, Book: A Horse and His Boy, Brothers, Elocution, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Silly, Teachers and students, changed circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Lune calls in an expert to fix his son's accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education and all sorts of horrible things

The new elocution master was impossible. Literally. “Where did they _find_ him?” Cor asked his brother one day, after suffering through another hour of saying tongue twisters with his mouth full of pebbles.

“Probably one of Aslan’s jokes,” said Corin off-handedly. _He_ didn’t have to worry too much about the elocution master. His diction wasn’t perfect, and he needed to practice speaking forsoothly, but his brother’s accent was so bad that nobody bothered much about Corin’s manner of speech any more. Cor really had done him a tremendous favor by returning when he did.

“I like Aslan’s jokes better when they’re funny,” said Cor. “It would be _very_ funny if he turned Master Henry into an ass….”

“Oh, you’ll get used to him,” said Corin.

“Not bloody likely!”

 “Well, if you need a break from him, get Aravis to come rescue you,” suggested Corin. “He adores her. He says her English is perfect. Yesterday during dinner they spent the whole time talking about rhetoric and narrative structure and all that sort of rot.”

“I know. I was there. He broke nearly every rule of table manners that Father and the protocol master have been drilling into me since I got here, and nobody said a word about it. How does he get away with it?”

Corin shrugged.

 “…that three-buttocked slimy-fingered blue-kneed pustule-tongued son of a jackal…” muttered Cor.

Corin grinned. “He likes your cursing,” he said.

“He does?”

“Yes. He said it was very colorful and that you showed…what was it…oh! ‘glimmers of a naive oratorical gift.’ And he said that if you applied the same energy to his lessons as you do to cursing, you might one day be able to masquerade as a prince,” Corin said triumphantly.

“Corin, I _am_ a prince.”

“Oh. Right. I keep forgetting.”

“So does everybody,” said Cor gloomily.

“Well, if you need help getting rid of him, you know I’m always game. There ought to be something we can do to chase him away.”

“I’ll think of something,” said Cor. He clenched his fists. “Just you wait, Henry Higgins....Just. You. Wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Not bloody likely!" is a direct quote from _Pygmalion_ , and of course "Just you wait, Henry Higgins" is from _My Fair Lady_. I vastly prefer the original play to the musical, but I just couldn't resist including that line because it seemed so perfect.


End file.
